


Soul Mates

by Abhisrk_ian



Category: C.I.D. (India TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhisrk_ian/pseuds/Abhisrk_ian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is not related to CID except the characters i.e Abhijeet and Tarika :)
> 
> Have a Romantic reading :P :D

* * *

Tarika's POv :

It was a new day , new year , same college. May was over and June was just started , that meant back in college. I was getting some books from my locker. I then met up with my friends.

"Hey Tarika , have to seen the new guy ? " my friend asked

"Who ?" I asked.

"His name is abhijeet, and he is single and new ," she replied

"Uh no , haven't seen him " I answered , she started looking around until she found what she was looking for.

"That's him" , She pointed to a cute , emo-style, guy.

" Hmm , he's kinda cute , "I said.

" Oohh , tarika is in love ," my friend teased.

"Shut up , I am not in love " I said , smacking her upside the the bell rang and I headed of to our first class. I liked some classmates , hated others. The usual. Same boring teacher , same boring subjects. The bell rang again, so I headed to my next boring class. I walked in , gave the room a quick scan , noticing the first seats are taken , most of the middle seats were near people I don't like. Then I saw, abhijeet , the new cute guy. So I decided to sit beside him.

"Uh, can I sit here ? " I asked , a little nervously. He looked up

"Sure" he said , then looking back down at his work.

The teacher walked in, and started with her boring lesson .

"Okay class , we're going to do partner projects . I will choose your partners , then you will pick a topic. It will be due next Friday" the teacher said.

"First partners so and so name , second partner , abhijeet and tarika" then the teacher continued listing partners.

I felt somewhat happy and nervous that I got abhijeet and everyone partnered up.

"So I guess we're partners " I said turning to abhijeet.

"I guess so" he cracked a small smile

"I haven't seen you around. You new..? " I asked.

"Yeah I moved here this summer" he answered.

"Do you need someone to show you around ? " I blurted out

"Do you know anyone ? " he smiled

"How about me ? I can show you around during lunch" I smiled.

"Sure , that would be awesome" he answered .

I continued talking until the bell rang and everyone headed off to lunch. I stayed with abhijeet to show him around the college and get use to things.

"So do you wanna come over to work on the project ? " I asked

"Uh , sure , your number and address ? "he answered.

I gave him my number and address and we both ate lunch together.

*******After college*******

I and abhijeet walked to my house to work on the project. After working for solid hour and 2minutes we both got bored and started goofing around.

" Hey Tarika. Thanks for showing me around today" he said.

"No problem" I answered

"You're the first friend I've made so far " he smiled

I weren't so sure about it yet , but I was totally developing a crush on this guy.

******2 months later *****

I and abhijeet had been hanging out so much , and really gotten to know each other. I had invited him over one Friday night to watch movies . we guys were going to watch a bunch of funny movies. He knocked on the door and I went to greet him. We both had agreed to wear  _pajamas_  , just for the hell of it. I was wearing a hello kitty.

I opened the door to smirking abhijeet in smiley pajamas. How cute i thought

"Nice pj's" I laughed.

"Ditto" he answered . we too grabbed some snacks and cuddled up on the couch. His cuddling was so cute and comfy.

He snaked his arm around my shoulders and then pulled me In a little closer, leaning my head on his chest.

"You hear that , my heartbeat ?" he asked.

"Yeah" I whispered

"It only beats for you" he whispered.

That made me smile , I looked into his beautiful eyes, that made me melt each time I looked into them.

"I've never felt alive until I met you , "he whispered.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said me, ever " I whispered.

" Tarika , I have loved you since I laid eyes on you two months ago. Will you be mine , " he asked.

" You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me. Ofcourse I'll be urs ." I answered.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too " I replied.

He leaned in and I leaned in to. Our faces were inches apart , when his lips brushed against mine. They were soft and warm. I felt sparks. We too broke the kiss and smiled, still very close.

I leaned in again this time the kiss was more passionate , no sparks , but fireworks , bombs I was feeling it. I snuggled in a close as I could get , and continued the movie. Every now and then I'd look at him , he'd look at me, and whenever we made eye contact I smiled and he'd kiss me , my cheek , forehead, lips.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly Read and Review :)


End file.
